


Sex Ed

by brynnea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, POV Flash Thompson, Precious Peter Parker, Sex Education, Smut, just dont read if could be triggering, lowkey rape but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnea/pseuds/brynnea
Summary: In which Flash gets super hard during health class because they’re learning sex ed and he might want to get into the pants of a certain someone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work on AO3 and I think also the first smut I have written. I chose to do Peter/Flash because let’s face it, there is not that many on AO3 which low key makes me go >:( But anyway, I spent 4 hours making this and it is currently 11 PM so it is safe to say I have no life! I will take any tips and suggestions since this is my first work and I hope you all enjoy it enough to leave a kudos <3

It is 11:14 AM and I am currently in third period with a raging boner.

All was going well this morning, I woke up to see my Instagram post got over 4k likes, I went out to get myself a venti drink from Starbucks in my Tesla I recently bought and my father might finally get a break from work for a week which means he will acknowledge my existence (probably or probably not) 

But besides that it was completely fine and normal leading up to third period, making fun of Penis Parker, acing the quiz we got in chemistry and making my classes laugh but now that doesn’t seem to be the case.

All that changed when Mr. Wilson has decided to start the sex education for this quarter. 

“The penis is the male sex organ, it reaches it’s full size during puberty”

Of course there was the few teenagers (mostly boys) who giggle at this statement because believe it or not, high schoolers and middle schoolers are not that different in the humor department. So hearing a word like “penis” made them giggle.

Mr. Wilson sends a glare to those boys and continues his lesson.

“The shaft is the longest part of the penis. The head or glans is at the end of the shaft. The opening at the tip of the head, where urine and semen come out, is called the meatus.”

Meatus. Ha. That’s a funny word. I can feel a weird tingling sensation though at the mention of “semen” though.

“Now of course, to the boys in this class, most of you in your age range and almost all men get these things called erections.” 

“Hell yeah, I get them all the time.” This kid named Josh Everett from the football team says with a smirk obviously trying to get a reaction which worked because it made the class giggle.

”Good to know, Mr. Everett” Mr. Wilson says in a joking way which made the class giggle once more.

“An erection starts in your brain, something you saw, felt, heard or thought makes your nerves send chemical messages to the blood vessels in your penis.”

That is when I felt my pants start to tighten. 

“The arteries relax and open up to let more blood to flow in; at the same time, the veins close up. Once blood is in the penis, pressure traps it within the corpora cavernosa.” He says while pointing to a diagram.

”Your penis expands and holds the erection.”

Okay, I’m definitely horny now. It will probably just go away after this class right? 

Nope. Of course I have to be sitting behind stupid Puny Parker, I can’t imagine ever admitting this but anyone with a good pair of eyes can acknowledge he has a nice ass. (And if you’re me, felt that it’s a nice ass from when I smacked it once)

It was just so plump and round and- 

Oh god I can feel my cheeks heating up and my erection just getting worse, I can barely even focus on what Mr. Wilson is saying at this point, I think it has something to do with ejaculation which makes it worse at this point.

Or maybe i’m so horny i’m just imagining him saying that.

I just keep staring at Parker’s ass in those tight jeans, the nerd is sitting down and oblivious that i’m basically eye-fucking him. I just wish so badly I could pull my cock out right now and jack off to the thought of me sliding in between that twink’s stupidly round, soft plump cheeks.

I need to do something, I need to ask to go to the bathroom, or just be anywhere other than there right now.

Just as I was about to ask, Parker of course has to beat me to it like he does in everything.

”Mr. Wilson can I use the restroom please.”

”Yes, make it short though please”

”Of course.” 

And then he stands up and walks his twink ass out the door with the hall pass. Thankfully, I see this as a perfect opportunity.

”I have to get something from my locker.” I blurt out.

”Wait until Peter is back with the hall pass.”

”I swear i’ll be quick.” I say while walking towards the door.

”Thompson, get in your s-“ The rest of his words are cut off when I leave the classroom.

Oh god he’s probably mad, but that doesn’t matter right now. What does is the tent in my pants.

As I walked to the bathroom I stop and question myself. 

“What the fuck am I doing, am I really going to fuck Parker?” 

I just mutter “this fucking boner” and continue walking to the bathroom. 

I walk in and see him there, washing his hands in the sink. All my previous thoughts of questioning myself go away when I see him. God he really is such a cutie.

”Hey Parker.” His head goes up and he meets his big brown doe eyes with mine.

”Oh, h-hey Flash, what are you doing here?”

”To be honest with you man, I’m really hard and have a huge boner” Parker instantly became flustered.

”O-oh?” He says while his cheeks redden and it makes me wanna chuckle.

”Yeah, I really wish my bros were here right now to help me with it, because that’s what bros do”

Peter seems like he doesn’t know what to say then opens his mouth to say something.

”W-well, I don’t really have any bro-friends except for Ned, well, he is technically my best friend not a bro, wait, is that basically the same thing? Sorry I am rambling now, what i’m trying to say is I didn’t know that, I guess”

I can’t help but smile.

“That’s okay, you can be my new bro-friend, you just have to help me out with this boner.” I say as casually as I can.

He seems unsure. “U-um are you sure bros really do this?” while fiddling with his hands.

“Of course, all the time, just relax and trust me, okay?”

I take his arm and gently pull him into the biggest stall, thank god this bathroom is empty. I can feel him still tense under my grip.

I mutter “relax” one more time before locking the stall and pulling him in by his waist then pressing my lips against his.

I can tell he does not know what to do as he stays still for a few seconds but then he opens mouth and starts going the same pace as me.

“Quick learner.” I thought. 

My hands are busy roaming his body while were making out and God, he tastes so fucking good, so sweet like cherries just as I thought he would. My hand travels down to his hot ass and I give a squeeze which makes his teensy body jump and he gives a little yelp.

I give a slight smile at that but end it shortly when I attach my lips to his slim jaw, kissing and biting at his milky white skin, slowly going down to his beautiful neck. Hearing his little whimpers as I lick his neck makes more blood flow to my cock and I feel like I will die if I don’t get any friction. 

I turn him around so fast I’m scared it might have given him whiplash and rub my hard cock that is still fully covered against his tight little ass that is also covered but by those God, super tight jeans that can do so many things to a man.

I feel the sudden need to assert my dominance and my run my hand through those thick but soft, light brown curls of his and yank it back roughly. ”You like that? You feel how hard my dick is for you? God, you look like such a fucking slut right now.” I say while he gives back a small moan that I can’t tell is in pain or pleasure, either way I don’t care. 

“Get on your knees.” He obliges quickly as if I will hurt him if he says no and geez, that is so hot to me for some reason.

”You ever sucked a cock before, Parker, hm?” I say while unbuckling my belt, if it was any other time or place I probably would have made him do it but I haven’t forgotten we’re still at school so we can’t take that long.

”N-no” he says while shaking his head and looks embarrassed as his cheeks flush a darker color of pink than they already were.

”Well, theres a first time for everything” I state. My dark cock jumps out of my boxers as soon as I pull them down and I can already see a little pre-cum pooling at the tip and just groan at how hard I am right now.

Parker looks at it like a lost puppy with his big eyes and long eyelashes that flutter upwards when he says,

“It’s so big.” Fuck. That did things to me. 

“Mmph, shut up and put that big cock in your mouth Parker.” I close my eyes and tilt my head upwards when I feel a sudden pool of warmth on my dick and ohmygod it feels so fucking good. 

I look down and lace my fingers through his curls once again and slowly push his head just a little faster than the pace he is going. He suddenly takes it out and asks,

”Am I doing good?”

”You’re doing fucking great, keep going.” He obeys and once again puts his beautiful plump, pink lips on my huge dark cock. He sucks my cock for a few minutes as I let out grunts, just wanting more.

”You were made for this, for sucking cock.” I let out a low groan in pleasure “You’re just a little slut for it, huh? You’re a itty bitty cockslut” I suddenly hear choking and see he is gagging on my dick and tears rolling down his cute little face. I was so into it I didn’t even realize how rough I was fucking his face.

”Mmm, sorry you just feel so good, so god damn good you don’t even understand. I think i’m ready to see that plump little ass of yours don’t you think?” He nods and stands up clumsily, messing with the buttons of his jeans until they finally come off and pool around his ankles. He is still wearing his boxers, I take my big hands and pull them down roughly, eager to see the ass i’m going to be sticking my dick into. “Take them fully off” I demand and he obeys quickly, taking his pants and boxers off his body. He is still wearing his shirt so I stare at him in a way he knows I want it off so he quickly does so, pulling it over his head and throws it to the side carelessly, all he is wearing now is his shoes and fuck, his body is so admirable. So perfect. There is not a single blemish, just miles upon miles of silky smooth skin and you can see light abs that I wanna feel so badly.

I turn him around so his face is pressed up against the bathroom wall and his sweet ass is facing me, I use one of my hands to grab his hip and the other to smack his asscheek. “Look at how it jiggles, this ass was made for my cock.” I smack it again, the sound of skin and his cries loud in contrast of the quiet bathroom. “Be quiet, you fucking slut.” He whimpers in response. His creamy white ass is beginning to turn beet red and I decide it’s time to start getting him ready for the real treat.

“This is going to hurt because we have no lube, and I am assuming you are a virgin, no offense.” 

“Flash, I am scared.” He admits and I can hear the fear in his voice. “Don’t worry there’s nothing to be scared of.” I reassure him. I take my finger and tease his tight little asshole with it. But before I go in with my fingers, they need to be wet. I stick my fingers in his mouth. “Suck.” He starts sucking on them like his life depends on it. “Good little whore.” I take my fingers out his mouth and go back to teasing his tight asshole and my mouth waters thinking about pounding his tight virginal ass. I would have been fucking him right now but I know you can badly injure someone if you don’t properly do anal. I slowly stick my middle finger in and I can hear his breath hitch and then out of nowhere he starts screaming like hell.

“OW, IT HURTS TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT!” he cries and I am quick to take my hand and clasp it over his mouth. “Don’t fucking scream like that” Tears continue spilling down his rosy face and he just lets out a loud cry. “What if someone came in here and saw you naked looking like a little whore, huh? And then they called your Aunt and got you suspended for being a slut in school?” I threaten then I slowly take my hand off his mouth, prepared if he starts screaming again but surprisingly, he doesn’t and just says “I’m sorry, Flash” I accept his apology. “I know it hurts, okay? That’s why I am going slow and I will find your prostate then you will feel much better, do you believe me?” He hesitates for a second “Yes.” He mumbles out quietly. “Good boy” I thrust my single digit in and out of his butthole and can tell I found the glory spot. His body tenses up and relaxes again when he lets out a moan that sounded super hot. “Mmm yeah there it is, I told you.” I put in another finger and thrust with a quicker pace and he is full on moaning like a little bitch now.

“I think you’re ready for your treat” I state eagerly before my hard leaking cock lines up with his asshole that is now so pink and sore and it fucking hurts to look at because I need to my put my dick in it so bad. He lets out a whimper when I put my tip on his cute little asshole, I slowly push in more and more of my length while hearing him whimper like a little whore then I start thrusting in and out and letting out low groans.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” I say while putting my hands on both his hips and fucking him, watching my cock slide in and out of those two golden cheeks. I cannot help but smack one as I fuck into him. I love seeing it turn red. I see him stroking his own cock slowly, as if he’s unsure if he should be enjoying this or not but his moans say otherwise. He sounds like a fucking girl and I love it.

“So tight, so perfect” It feels so fucking good, who knew i’d be in a bathroom stall fucking the nerd i’ve bullied for years. It is Parker’s fault for growing up so damn beautifully, he kept his lithe small body of his but damn that face. That god damn face. I really wanna look at it now so I stop fucking into him and order him to turn around, he does so quickly and he lets out a yelp when I grab his legs and pull them up so now we are face to face and his back is against the wall while his legs are straddling my hips. He looks so flustered, his curls are a mess and his eyes are wider than ever now. I put my dick back into him harsh without a care and quickly connect my lips with his, making out so roughly that one would think I am trying to eat him. I thrust my cock up into his tight, bruised, (for sure now) little hole and savor every moment. He is rapidly stroking his own cock now as I fuck into him.

I am so beyond grateful I get to be fucking this sweet virginal ass. Peter Parker’s sweet virginal ass. To think about how this all started because I was a horny mess in health class makes me thrust into him harder, hearing the sounds of our skin connecting. He starts letting out these hot as fuck sounds.

“Ohmygod-ohmygod i’m gonna cum, Flash i’m gonna cum” he says in a rapid pace. “I’ll cum with you come on.” He lets out whines when I use all my force to give in 5 more strokes when my vision goes fuzzy and I swear I start seeing things when I reach my climax. He reaches his too because I can feel the long stripes of warm cum on my chest and my dick throbbing while it lets out the last of it’s seed into his ass. I can feel his butthole pulsating against my cock and I sadly, have to take it out now, so I do it as slowly as I can. I let go of Peter and can clearly see he is not stable enough to stand so I grab onto him and massage his asscheeks just one last time.

“Does it hurt?” He lets out a little noise that sounds like “yeah” while nodding his head up and down on my chest and God, is it fucking hot to see him wrecked and mostly relying on me to keep him standing as his head of tousled curls and pearly, light hands lay gently on my brown skinned chest. 

Suddenly the bell rang. His head shot up instantly and his eyes went wide as did mine. “Was that the end of third period?” 

“Shit, I think it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a Sims 4 gay porn video (i know lol) by NSpictures, I didn’t want to straight up steal their work so I of course had to give them credit!


End file.
